Say Goodbye
by MacPerson93
Summary: OneShot. Has minor Tropay, Troyella and Zekepay. Sharpay finds out why Troy said goodbye. Check it out! Better than it sounds! Songfic AKA Bea14


**A/N: I will update my other story 'Say Ok' soon but I wanted to write this one-shot idea first. This is in Sharpay's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the song 'Say Goodbye' by Chris Brown either.

* * *

**

_Look we gotta talk_

_Dang I know_

_I know it's just_

_It's just..._

_Some things I gotta get of my chest alright..._

_Yeahhhh..._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa..._

_Listen.._

I don't know when we lost it, we just did. One day, he was kissing my cheek and holding my hand. The next, he was distant and barely said three words to me. He didn't even kiss me good night after dinner. I knew it was because of her. I know it wasn't her fault but she was the reason he was acting this way. It all started the day she walked into English class.

_Baby come here and sit down, let's talk_

_I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by_

_Saying that I love you,_

_But you know, this thing ain't been_

_No walk in the park for us_

_I swear it'll only take a minute_

_You'll understand when I finish, yeah_

_And I don't wanna see you cry_

_But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so_

I saw them talking and laughing. I tried to ignore it at first, thinking it didn't mean anything. That change when I saw try to kiss her. Obviously she didn't let him because of the kind person she is. Even if I was cruel to her since she set foot on the halls of East High, she never wanted to ruin my relationship with Troy.

_How do you let it go? When you,_

_You just don't know? What's on,_

_The other side of the door_

_When you're walking out, talk about it_

_Everything I tried to remember to say_

_Just went out my head_

_So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand_

_'cause I know_

After that day she didn't talk to him for days. He was upset because he knew the reason why. He was and still is a sweet guy. He didn't want to hurt me but he knew that there was no other choice.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But I gotta make the first move_

_'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me_

_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you_

_Girl it's not you, it's me_

_I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But we know that we gotta go_

_Our separate ways_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,_

_And it's killing me_

_Cause there's never a right time_

_Right time to say goodbye_

He called me Friday night and told me that we had to talk. I knew what was going to happen. I didn't know why I cried when he told me it was over. I guess that when he finally said "It's not working out. We have to break up." It actually became real. He kept trying to make me understand why by saying over and over again that he still cared about me but like a sister. I could see a few tears falling from his beautiful blue eyes.

_Girl I know your heart is breaking_

_And a thousand times I_

_Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"_

_Why am I taking so long to say this?_

_But trust me, girl I never_

_Meant to crush your world_

_And I never_

_Thought I would see the day we grew apart_

_And I wanna know_

I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from him. When I got home, I went up to my room and cried. I cried myself to sleep that night and didn't leave my room the entire weekend unless I was hungry or had to go to the bathroom.

_How do you let it go? When you,_

_You just don't know? What's on,_

_The other side of the door_

_When you're walking out, talk about it_

_Girl I hope you understand_

_What I'm tryna say._

_We just can't go on_

_Pretending that we get along_

_Girl how you not gonna see it?_

I had the radio on and I heard the song "Say Goodbye" by Chris Brown and I realized how Troy was feeling that Friday night. I knew he felt guilty and was still upset.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But I gotta make the first move_

_'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me_

_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you_

_Girl it's not you it's me._

_I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But we know that we gotta go_

_Our separate ways_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,_

_And it's killing me_

_Cause there's never a right time_

_Right time to say goodbye_

I called him later that night and left a message saying that he didn't have to feel guilty about anything. I said that we both knew it wasn't going to last forever. I still didn't understand what he meant by saying he still cared for me.

_Listen to your heart_

_Girl you know,_

_We should be apart, baby I_

_I just can't do it_

_I, I just can't do it_

_Listen to your heart_

_Girl you know,_

_We should be apart, baby I_

_I just can't do it_

_And sometimes it makes me wanna cry_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Do you hear me crying?_

_Oh, oh, oh_

When I went back to school on Monday, I saw him and her holding hands like we used to do. Instead of getting upset, I was happy that he was happy. I was a little jealous because he had someone but for the most part, I didn't care. As long as he was happy I was happy.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But I gotta make the first move_

_'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me_

_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you_

_Girl it's not you it's me._

_I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But we know that we gotta go_

_Our separate ways_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,_

_And it's killing me_

_Cause there's never a right time_

_Right time to say goodbye_

A few weeks after the day, my icy exterior started to melt. I stopped bossing my brother around and let him lead for once. Gabriella and I became friends which surprised me. Troy was and still is one of my guy best friends. Zeke started teaching me how to bake cookies. He is such a sweet and cute guy. He finally asked me out a while ago and I said yes. I realized what Troy was talking about. He still cared for me and I still cared for him but in a different way.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But I gotta make the first move_

_'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me_

_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you_

_Girl it's not you it's me._

_I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But we know that we gotta go_

_Our separate ways_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,_

_And it's killing me_

_Cause there's never a right time_

_Right time to say goodbye_

I sometimes look back and think about what had happened if Troy and I were still together. All I can say is that we would be very unhappy. Would I have been upset if he would have broken up with me sooner? Later? I guess Chris Brown was right. There is never a right time to say goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Just click on the blue button! You know you want to!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
